Smexy deidara lemon
by Cujo101
Summary: this is not for kids under the age of 13 and its a result of my super bordum


WARNING: This is for aduiences 16 and older not for young childeren. also this lemon is aimed tords weman. me sohoul NOT read this. This story has very strong sexual content

DISCLAIMER: i do not own deidara, the charecter is property or shonen jump

Deidara Lemon

Your laying in the cold, in a Japenese style hotel, In a full size futton. Your trying to get to sleep, but you cant, you feel that there is something to wait for. Then suddenly you hear the screan door slid open, you turned around to see Deidara standing there in nothing but a small back kimono. He Said, " So baby, are you ready to get warm?" You just looked at him with a very temped on your face. He walked in, shut the door behind himself, and walked tords the big empty futton. He told you to go change in to something a little bit nicer. You were just wearing a simple raggy old kimono. You got up and walked to your suitcase and grabed a little red see through nitghtgown, A frilly black bra, and little black panties. You balled it all up in your hands and walked in the small bathroom, and shut the door behind you. You untied the old kimon in the back, and just let it slide off of you. You sliped down the old white underwear and steped out of then one leg at a time, you unsnaped the old white bra and sliped it off of your arms. Then you slip up the cute black panties, Yuo put the pretty night gown over it. You were about to slide the door open and leave, when you stoped and just looked at reflection in the mirror, It seemed like there was just something wrong. Deidara knocked on the door and asked you what was taking you so long, so you said, "Deidara, im alittle nervious." "its okay, i love you the way you are", he then said to you. You opened the door and he kissed on your fourhead, then grabed you by the shoulders, and threw you down on the he got on top of you and started kissing your neck. You wanted to push him away put yo just gave into your pleasure. You put your hands behind his back and untied his kimono, Then he said " Well, two can play at that game". He sat up and lifted you onto his lap, and he pulled the little night gown you were wearing off. He threw it next to you then slid the kimono off of himself. he eased you off of him, then he layed yo down and got on top of you. When you realized that he wasnt wearing enything you started to blush. You fliped him over and got on top of him,he put his hands around you and slowly slid them up your back, he gentaly unsnaped your bra, you put your arms out and he riped it off. He put his hands on your shoulders ( They were so Warm. ) He slowly and gentaly moved his hands down to you boobs , he rubbed them and massage them very gentaly. (then you suddenly remembered that he had moulths on his hands). He put one hand on each boob, They started sucking, you let out so many pleasureful moans let out, you couldn't conroll youself. You tried to push him away but he just kept going. You fell back on the futon. He rubed down your whole body, and gentally pulled off you little black panties. He got on top off you again and started kissing you all over you neck and chest, it felt so good. You put your hands behind Deidara's back and started rubbing him. He kissed all the way down your body, and then got up and sat between your legs, He started playing with you and fingering you to get ready for himself. You started to giggle and moan, and you tried to push him away. You started to cum, then he knew that you were ready, than he got on top of you, and thrusted himself into you. You screamed " DEIDARA!!!!! PLEASE STOP!!" Then he said " Be quit now baby girl, you really dont want to wake enyone up", Then he smiled and kissed you. Then he started trusting in and out, in and out, it hurt so bad but you still didnt want him to stop. You were moaning really load, but you tried to shut up, you put your hands on his back and tried so hard not to scratch him. Thne you said, "Deidara please stop, it really hurts." but he just kept going. You fliped him around so that you were on top, and then you bounced up and down on him while he was still inside of you, you bolth started moaning. He reached up and grabed your boobs and started sucking on them with his hand, you just kept going, bolth of you sweating and panting. You pulled off of him and he let go of you. You layed down with your head on his chest, " that was great Deidara, you were really good. I love you" you said passionataly. Then he said, " I love to baby, " and you were even better than i was. By the time he finished the sentance, you were already you woke up in the morning, deidara gave you a kiss and Said, " I have to flea now, tell nobody about our love, for it is forbidin for me to love you, i promise i will see you again, I love you." Then he left, and left you waiting to see your love agian.

-END

By Mikayla hagen, please dont judge me for who i am and the kind of storys i write all i know is i like what i do!


End file.
